Waiting for Hogwarts
by Saeas
Summary: Ron Weasley is the sixth child in his family. His brothers have all been accepted to Hogwarts, but will he? Ron waiting for his letter. Please RR!


Just so you know, anything written in asterisks like this comes from 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' by J K Rowling. Although, obviously I've changed Harry's name to Ron's. Enjoy! 

* * *

A loud crash, followed by a woeful sounding hoot, interrupted Ron from admiring his Chudley Cannons posters. He'd been saving up for ages to buy the latest poster of the entire team, and now that it was up in the space next to the poster of Collier, the keeper, blocking a shot from Hudson of the Wimbourne Wasps, his entire room was ablaze with orange. Turning round, he saw Errol, the family owl, lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, surrounded by Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, which appeared to have escaped their packet on impact, as well as a smashed jar of Invisible Ink. Fortunately for Ron, the ink did what it was supposed to do and became invisible. He didn't fancy explaining to his mother exactly why there was a large ink stain on his carpet. 'Bloody thing,' Ron muttered under his breath, as he stooped down to pick up the owl. Midway, he froze. Attached to Errol's leg were a group of envelopes, addressed in the spidery green writing that Ron recognised all to well. He felt his stomach lurch- the Hogwarts letters were here.

Ron had seen these letters year in year out since he was small. But this year was different, this year was _his_ year. And that was why Ron felt so nervous all of a sudden. Ron was a Weasley, a wizarding family who could trace their family tree for centuries. Every Weasley ever born had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, including Ron's five older brothers. Because of this, Ron had been feeling increasingly anxious all summer- what if he didn't get in? He would feel as though he was shaming the family; his mother had a second cousin who had become an accountant, and she never spoke about him. At the same time, Ron was worried about being _accepted _at Hogwarts. Would he be good enough? Was he magic enough? Would he get stuck in Hufflepuff? Of course, Ron really had no reason to worry about his abilities, he had after all cursed his brother Fred to the top of the tallest tree in their garden when he was just seven, after he had been chasing Ron with a handful of spiders. This was a spell which Ron would have been extremely proud of, had he managed to send George up there too. Hell hath no fury like a twin scorned and all that...

Reaching down, Ron untied the bundle of letters and started to sift through them. The first was for Percy, then Fred, then George... to his relief there _was _another envelope:

Mr R. Weasley

The Bedroom under the Attic

The Burrow

Ottery-St-Catchpole

Ron smiled to himself. Tucking the other three letters under his arm, he turned his envelope over and tore it open. He pulled out two pieces of parchment, and unfolded them. He recognised instantly the crest of Hogwarts at the top of the paper, and began to read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZADRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Mr Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The letter was the same as it always was, (Ron was quite familiar with it, as it was the sixth to have been delivered to The Burrow) but Ron couldn't help but feel that this letter was _special_. Special because it was _his_. He scanned through the equipment list- he knew he would be getting much of it second hand. He already knew he was getting Charlie's wand, and Bill's robes. Fred and George would be getting new robes this time around- they were entering their third year and so no longer fit their original robes- but although their robes were newer than Bill's, who had left Hogwarts some years previously, Ron was so tall already that he would probably outgrow them by New Year. Bill was the tallest of the Weasley boys, but it looked as though he was going to face tough competition from Ron.

Ron put the letters on his bed, (which, naturally, had a Chudley Cannons bedspread) scooped up Errol, who was looking slightly more awake, and placed him on his desk. He retrieved the packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from under his bed, and started putting the colourful sweets back into it. As he tidied, his mind wandered to September the first, when he would be boarding the Hogwarts Express, something he had wanted to do since he had watched Bill and Charlie leave for Hogwarts when he was a toddler. He would finally be going to school, finally be able to learn magic. He would be making new friends, and, at last, would actually _see_ Hogwarts itself. He had heard so many stories from his brothers during the years, about ghosts, enchanted statues and moving staircases. In truth, he couldn't wait, even though it meant leaving his parents and Ginny for the best part of the year. Ginny was Ron's sister, the youngest of the Weasleys. She too couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts, but at ten months younger than Ron, she had another year to go. Ron knew she would be jealous of him. He gave a wicked smile. It was his duty as an older brother, he told himself, to wind up his little sister... with that Ron burst out of his room and ran down the stairs, shouting at the top of his voice; 'The Hogwarts letters have arrived!'

* * *

Please Review! 


End file.
